


a colorful man

by anoceanaway (mysilenceknot)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysilenceknot/pseuds/anoceanaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“Are you </i>sure<i> I’m not allowed to regret your life choices?”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	a colorful man

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the They Might Be Giants song [Roy G Biv](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gf33ueRXMzQ) because nothing says adults acting like children like a song from a TMBG children's album.

“So,” Linda said, turning away from the disaster they’d walked into to look at Iris’ stunned face. “Am I allowed to regret your life choices?”

“What do you mean _my_ life choices?”

“You’re married to one of them.”

“And you’re dating the other one,” Iris scoffed.

"Who is  _your_ brother. My point stands."

“Hey,” Wally protested from where he sat on the dropcloth. “We painted the walls like you asked us to!”

He was technically right - the nursery was painted in the simple colors Iris had picked out a few weeks ago, each wall a separate solid light color. But when Iris and Linda had come back to the West-Allen home after a lunch date, they hadn’t expected to find their partners also painted pink, yellow, green, and blue.

Barry reached down to pull Wally up. “And not only did we paint the walls, we made sure they’d be dry before you guys came back. No paint fumes to affect the twins.” He grinned at Iris. She stared blankly back at him.

“But not only did you paint the walls, you painted each other as if this room was being built for the two of you.”

Wally and Barry looked down at their paint splattered clothes and then looked at each other. “See, I was thinking more of a Jackson Pollock impression, if we’re going to be honest,” Wally said.

Iris covered her eyes with her hand.

“Are you _sure_ I’m not allowed to regret your life choices?”


End file.
